Love Will Find A Way
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: What happens whan Sara turns to Nick for comfort? NSR
1. Declaration

Ok well I was reading through some fics and I got this really good idea. This fic is a different version of part of 'Invisible Evidence'. What would happen if Sara turned to Nick for comfort?

Sara was standing in front of the bed sheet hanging against the wall, studying it when Grissom walked into the lab and saw her.

GRISSOM: Checking my work?

SARA: Oh, I'm just looking around.

He stood next to her for a moment and looked at the sheet. After a few seconds, he turned to look at her.

GRISSOM: What are you thinking?

SARA: Well, her body left behind this void.

Sara walked up to the sheet, her hands out in front of her to indicate the area she's talking about.

SARA: The attacker was on top. He held her down by her wrists.

She turned around to look at Grissom.

GRISSOM: Which would explain the transfer of wax from him to her.

SARA: (nods) Yes.

He nodded.

SARA: Pin me down.

Grissom took a step forward. He held Sara's wrists and pushed against her as she pushed back to illustrate what she was thinking.

SARA: She would have struggled. Then, she gave up. Afterward, when he got up, he put his hands on the sheet for leverage.

After a moment, Grissom released Sara's wrists and placed his hands on the sheet near her waist.

GRISSOM: Like this.

Sara nodded.

GRISSOM: Which explains how the wax got from him to the sheets.

Sara turned to look at Grissom.

SARA: Yes.

For a moment, the two stood there. Sara took a breath and broke the moment. She put her hands down and stepped away from the sheet - away from Grissom.

SARA: Grissom, um, I, um, wanted to talk to you about something.

Grissom turned around with her.

GRISSOM: Go ahead.

SARA: Well, you know, I applied for the promotion for the key position.

GRISSOM: (nods) Your application's on my desk.

SARA: About that -- I, um ... I needed to know ... (she stops) ... I ... I wanted to make sure; rather, that anything that happened or didn't happen between us won't be a factor.

A little lost at what she's saying, Grissom doesn't say anything. Awkward, Sara breaks the silent patch.

SARA: Never mind. I-I shouldn't have said anything.

Grissom still has a stunned look on his face, just staring at Sara and what she's asking.

SARA: (smiles, embarrassed) I, um ... I'm always over-talking around you.

Sara turns and leaves the lab, crying slightly. On her way out she runs into Nick who notices her tears.

NICK: Hey what's up?

SARA: I just made a complete fool of myself that's what.

NICK: Let me guess...Grissom?

SARA: That obvious huh?

NICK Nods.

SARA: Great. Everyone but him can see it.

NICK: Hey it's not that bad you know. There are other people that care about you more than he does.

SARA: Yeah like who?

NICK: (Rather hesitantly whilst looking down) Warrick, Cath, Greg...Me

SARA: But that's not the same. I really care for Griss and he wont even acknowledge my existence. Yet he's the only one that really understands what I want.

NICK: And what is it you want?

SARA: I want him to love me the same way I love him. He understands it but he refuses to give into it.

NICK: You know I've wanted the same thing for a while now.

SARA: (Confused) For Griss to love you?

NICK: Not Griss...You.

SARA: (Somewhat taken aback) What?

NICK: I love you Sara. I always have. Ever since the first time you walked into my life.

SARA: I...err... Nick I have to go!

She turned and ran in the opposite direction.

NICK: Dammit Nicky you've done it now!

Warrick walked up behind him.

WARRICK: What have you done Nicky?

NICK: I told Sara I loved her.

WARRICK: Whoa buddy. Did you just say what I think you just said?

NICK: Yeah. Unfortunately.

WARRICK: Now you've done it man. Way to scare a girl off.

NICK: Just leave it War. I'm not in the mood.

WARRICK: That's understandable.

Warrick gave him a friendly slap on the back and walked into the locker room leaving Nick to his thoughts.

Well I know this chapter was pretty short and it was very crappy too. But please review and let me know if you want more!

Jess


	2. Confrontation

Ok so I got two reviews! Thanks guys. I just wanted to continue this fic anyway so here goes! R & R!!!

Love Will Find A Way 2 – Confrontation

She sat in her car outside his apartment. She knew that she had to tell him she just didn't know how. She was about to drive off when he walked up to her car and knocked on the window.

"Hey." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I err...I need to talk to you." She replied.

"Sure." He replied. "Do you want to come in?"

"Ah...I guess so." She replied. She climbed out of the car and followed him up the stairs to the front door of his apartment.

She smiled nervously as he fumbled with the keys and opened the door.

"Nice place." She commented as he led her through to the main room.

"It's ok." He replied. "Would you like to sit?"

"Ok." She replied and he motioned towards the couch. She sat down and he sat next to her leaving only a small gap.

"Look about the other day..." They both started at the same time.

"You go first." He said.

"No you." She insisted. He nodded.

"I was really out of line. I shouldn't have said that to you." He looked at her and she turned her head away. "I'm really sorry. I know how you feel and I should have taken that into consideration before I opened my mouth. I want to just forget about it and go back to being friends."

"Oh." She replied.

"Did you have something to say?" He asked.

"I err...well the thing is that... well really I..." She fiddled with her keys. "I have to go!" She cried and she stood up.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand.

"I really have to go."

"Tell me what's wrong!" He cried. "I want you to talk to me."

"I cant Nick. i wish i could but i cant. I'm scared."

"Dont be. ther'es nothing to be scared of. it's just you and me here. you can tell me."

'Ok. well i really...there' something i need to tell you but I..." She looked up at him. "Oh hell." She turned to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. At first he didn't know how to respond. Then as she kissed him harder he gave in and kissed her back passionately.

"I love you Nick." She said as she broke away from him.

Well ok so I know this chapter was small and probably really bad but hey it's all I had time for seeing as I am at work at the mo! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


End file.
